The Unknown History Of Love
by HeartUkeObsessedSeme's
Summary: NejiNaru, A locket, Dreams and an unacknowledged love. Oneshot.


**_One-Shot_**

**Title:** An Unknown History of Love.

**Genre:** T

**Pairing:** NejiNaru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto˝ It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Notes: Neji ad Hinata are not related.

Orochimaru is kinda OOC

Also it's not a great story, actually it's pretty bad. I just think the main plot was good.

* * *

Two men stood in a large room adorned by shelves of books. A singular desk, which one of the men sat at, was situated on the centre of the immense room. The man which stood facing the desk appeared to be the others employee. They were discussing something but their voices could not be heard. Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise and then other sounds followed it; Birds sang from outside, a dog barked at something it saw run up a tree and the two men in the room had voices.

"Please, Neji understand that this marriage is exceedingly important for your families future" The standing man said.

"Shika my friend, you worry too much. This marriage is not for the good of the family but for the good of my father, who is too stubborn to find a way to save the family business by himself. Instead he must use his only son to gain status" Neji stated as he stood from his seat and walked slowly towards Shikamaru.

"I don't want this marriage".

He then moved past Shikamaru and out the room.

Suddenly everything went black and Hinata woke up. Hinata had been having dreams like these for a few days. At first she had just seen faces and the rooms had all been in blurs, but in time the dreams became more and more lucid. Hinata knew exactly who the man in her dreams was. His name was Neji Hyuuga, the son of Hyuuga-sama; one of the richest men in 1856. The reason for her knowledge was because of a locket she had found at her new schools back yard. The locket was gold and had a small heart shaped ruby stone on the centre. When she opened it, she found a picture of two men on the right, and on the left there were two engraved names; Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. That day while her class was doing an assignment, Hinata looked in the school library for anything on the two and found the Hyuuga family history. They had been vast land owners and sold land to other wealthy families. She also found a picture of Neji in the book, but when she looked for the other man, Naruto, she found nothing else but a small passage about his family's farm and a small picture of him. Hinata kept searching but never actually found any information on the two ever even meeting, let alone anything on the two being lovers, since that's what the picture in the locket suggested.

It had been a week since the dreams started but all Hinata ever saw was the book filled room, Neji and his attendant, Shikamaru. She had not once seen the smaller man in the picture and it confused her why Naruto was never even mentioned.

Hinata had asked her mother if she had ever heard anything about the two people in the locket, but she knew nothing and just told Hinata to leave it alone. But Hinata couldn't.

Then one day as she walked between the columns of the school library for the tenth time, Hinata bumped in to the librarian, Orochimaru-san. He glared at her but then spotted the golden locket around her neck.

"That locket. Where did you find it?" He asked.

"I - I found it in the y-yard" Hinata answered.

"Do you know who that belongs to?"

"Do y-you?" Hinata asked as her eyebrows raised in question.

Orochimaru-san quickly moved his head left to right to check if anyone was at hearing distance. He then turned to Hinata once again.

"Listen here child, I will only tell you the little that I know. When the Hyuuga family business was failing, the only heir, Neji Hyuuga, was being forced to marry a woman from a wealthier family. Neji wouldn't accept. Then Neji and a man named Naruto met. They fell in love. Their love was not accepted by his family and they chased Naruto out of the country. Nobody knows what happened after that, many say that the lovers killed themselves so they could be together but I believe that they found each other and grew old together" Orochimaru-san said, a small smile teased at his thin lips.

* * *

That night, Hinata dreamt about Neji Hyuuga's and Naruto Uzumaki's first meeting. It had been in a yard similar to the schools one. It was covered in flowers, a narrow stream ran through it and trees gently framed the entire scene. Hinata could almost feel the cool breeze as she gazed at the scenery.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing Neji heard from the lips of the man he fell in love with. After they introduced themselves, they met again and again, beginning to grow closer. The locket, which Hinata found, was a birthday present, Neji gave to Naruto. As they fell in love, Neji's family became aware that he began acting differently. They threatened Naruto and chased him out of the country. Neji found out and went searching for him. Nothing else was ever heard from them again.

After dreaming about nothing else but the search for Neji's beloved, the dreams stopped. And the locket, with the dreams, disappeared. Hinata never learned if Neji ever found Naruto, but she would always believe that they finally got their happy ending.

* * *

_This story is only a one shot that I wrote for a competition. Of course the characters were my own, but I just that it would make a god NejiNaru oneshot. Hope you like it! Please Review... Thank you._


End file.
